The Madman's Basement
by I Will Achieve Vikturi
Summary: Yuri awakens in a cold basement in an unfamiliar environment, tied to a chair and helpless to anything. His captor has plans for this katsudon, and there seems to be no escape from this fate. (Updated and given a new name) NOT A KILLING STALKING AU YA SICC FRICCS


Yuri Katsuki, world-renowned figure skater from Japan, anxiety-addled mind ready to shut down at any second, trapped in a dark, stench-riddled basement tied to a chair. His senses were still dulled, but he was aware enough to know this was bad. Very bad.

The ropes used to bind him dug into his otherwise bare skin and left burning rashes that snaked across his entire body, making him wince. Adjusting his position was futile as he was left no room to move due to the bonds. Tears of frustration at his own lack of progress threatened to spill over as panic began to set in. And the worst part of this whole experience was, he was all alone. The sheer emptiness of the room could have driven him mad.

If only he could hold onto someone, if only he could have someone to tell him everything would be alright, but he knew somewhere in the back of his mind, that his life would never be the same again.

In fact, he may not have a life to look forward to after this. He never imagined it would end in a damp cellar tied to a chair among strange heaps he could hardly see in the black.

Footsteps rang in his ears and snapped him from his reverie just in time to see a door open and light pour into the room revealing stairs and the piles around him. Every one of them was a person, varying in decay, some of them covered in some strange fluid. Something white that gleamed as light hit it. He gulped nervously at the conclusion he drew.

At first glance, he learned two things. One, his captor was a man, and two, his captor was a madman. There was a glint in his eye and the unmistakeable smell of rotting flesh that sort of gave it away. He was a gray-haired person with deep turquoise eyes and a build that Yuri himself found himself staring at. This person held a whip in one hand, the waistband of his leggings in another, and a permanent scowl on his face. He glanced at his newest catch with a look of mock sympathy.

"Aw, are the bonds too tight for your pretty skin? Are you going to cry?"

The tone in his voice nearly convinced Yuri to spit on him, but at the same time the voice itself was quite lyrical. It was hard to believe it belonged to anyone bad. So instead he sat there and kept his mouth shut.

"If you're not going to speak, then I might as well tell you my name. Just remember the name Viktor; you may need to."

"So you won't kill me?"

"I haven't decided yet, so best keep your mouth shut you little shit."

The man named Viktor stepped behind him and kicked the chair harshly, Yuri falling forward with it and hitting the floor with a dull thud and a loud grunt.

"Now, I'm going to have fun with you, and you'd better play along, got it?"

Yuri's small whimper in response made Viktor smile. That damn sadist. The bonds were undone, and Yuri would have bolted if not for the fact that his arms were still bound and the older man held a whip in his hand, eager for the taste of his blood on its leather.

 _Crack!_

A sharp cry escaped Yuri's lips and tears dotted the floor. A small rivulet stained his back red as Viktor repeated the action again and again. Those screams only encouraged him to keep going, and yet Yuri could not help himself. By the time the cracking ceased, he was reduced to a shivering mess curled up on the concrete floor, silently weeping at the loss of blood and his own pain.

"I'm bored, Yuri. And when I'm bored I want to make things...interesting."

Viktor leaned in close until his warm breath tickled Yuri's ear, taking note of the small trembles of what could only be seen as excitement and the intimacy.

"You have two options: either you can lie here and take it, or you can fight it. It doesn't matter to me, because either way I'm getting what I want out of you."

He turned the smaller man over onto his back and stared with hungry eyes at his exposed body. He licked his lips and bent down.

"Now hold still or I bite."

Viktor lightly teased him, licking at his perked up nipples until they were nice and hardened from the attention. His indifferent expression turned salacious as he pinched them and watched Yuri's reaction turn from struggling to hold still to completely melting away and grinding up against him, legs wrapped around for support as he knew what was coming next. But this was not about Yuri. This was about Viktor, so he halted and straightened up earning a tiny whine from the other, and he sported a deep scowl.

"Didn't I tell you to hold still, little shit?" He harshly slapped Yuri across the face, causing him to instinctively raise his arms in defense. The definite fear in his chocolate irises was enough to flip a switch from off to on in his groin. As promised, he harshly bit Yuri's sensitive neck and drew small droplets of blood, which were licked up immediately afterwards. This was by far his best victim yet, he thought to himself as he shoved a hard member into his face.

"Eat it, Yuri. Now." he commanded with a threatening fist. Yuri flinched at the aggression and stared with an uneasy gaze at his dinner, before hesitantly adjusting himself until he was on his knees and waited. Viktor took one look at his bound hands and saw the problem.

"If you so much as _blink_ in a way that looks like you'll run, I will not hesitate to punish."

No more had to be said. His hands were free, and he followed orders. Viktor's mouth hung agape the moment Yuri's tongue enveloped the sensitive tip, and he grabbed a fistful of black hair and shoved it in until Yuri was left gagging and sputtering his protest. He backed out a bit and rubbed along the base with careful fingers, a few small moans escaping him as well.

"Ah... Good, Yura. Keep going..." Viktor breathed, and for the first time that day he the dark-haired one saw his captor's gruff front dissolve. And Yuri found himself stiffening purely from that deep voice beckoning him on and palmed his own erection.

But Viktor seemed to grow bored of that sort of play and pushed him down. By then both were wet with either saliva or precum. He grabbed onto Yuri's sides and hoisted him up until their positions reversed and Viktor was the one lying down.

"Ride me, Yura."

Yuri, mind now fogged with the residual pleasure, did not stop to think while positioning himself on top, Viktor's cock in one hand, and easing it in between his cheeks. Both exhaled simultaneously and Yuri began the search for his sweet spot almost immediately, slowly at first while Viktor growled his impatience and thrusted up, hitting his prostate by some lucky chance. Yuri nearly shouted his name in response and quickened his actions.

"T...Touch...me..." he whimpered pitifully between each bounce of his body, hands now on the floor for support as he was now unsure he could stay upright without it. Viktor panted and looked up at Yuri's delectably pink cheeks and half-lidded eyes. He was staring off into deep space and muttering a string of incoherencies, but somewhere in the middle of it he caught those two words.

"Faster..." he encouraged. Yuri gladly obeyed in his pleasure-ridden mind, both sweating from the exertion. Viktor, clearly seeing that he was indulging Yuri too much, harshly shoved him off onto the ground and practically tore his legs apart which earned him a hiss of complaint. The pleasure was supposed to only be Viktor's. He roughly pounded into Yuri's already abused hole and made sure to avoid his sweet spot while also speeding up in the midst of his own euphoria. Tears formed in Yuri's eyes at the pain of his actions, begging pathetically for him to stop, but Viktor did not and would not listen to him. That is, until Yuri instinctively punched his captor in the jaw. Viktor halted briefly and pulled out. He stared daggers at his pet.

"Did you just strike me?" The words were slow, drawn out horribly, and Yuri shrank away instantly and anticipated his punishment. Two large hands gripped his throat and constricted his airways, causing the other to helplessly squirm and fight against it. But the hands only tightened until he was on the verge of passing out. Viktor smiled maliciously and released his hold on the near-unconscious boy.

"Don't do it again or I kill you."

And once again Viktor was inside him and thrusting as deep as he could go, Yuri trying his best to regain his senses while also not lashing out. Yuri's tears only encouraged him to keep going until finally the pain subsided and they were back on track. Yuri thought he would get some kind of warning, but he unexpectedly came all over their chests, his high coming immediately afterwards.

"Ah, Viktor! _Vitya_!"

He flinched at the use of his nickname, but he had yet to release, so he only quickened his pace until Yuri was whimpering at the overstimulation, and both at last came at the same time, their essences mixing together on the concrete floor and Viktor at last eased to a stop. He pulled out of him and struggled to regain his breath, Yuri doing the same. The older glanced down, the blush slowly leaving his face and his body settling down. Member now relaxed and complete, he blinked mildly at Yuri.

"Good." That was all he could think to say. "Now it's time to make your choice."

Yuri gulped.

"Either you die...or stay here. You will have little freedom and I will be watching your every move. But you will at least have the privilege of living as long as you fulfill my every desire. What say you?"

The gruffness of his voice had dissipated entirely, replaced with a soft tone that suited him better. Yuri, entranced by the voice, nodded once.

"Yeah...I'd like that."

Perhaps next time they could be in a soft bed under the covers of a dimly-lit room...


End file.
